The Last Fight
by TriplePTheGame
Summary: RatedRKO are determined to end DGeneration X's career. And how they'll do that is a match that can make one member retire. More for RatedRKO fans.
1. The Prizes

**Hiya, peoples! This is one my RKO vs DX stories. There's gunna be two. So...yeah. Uhm...I hope you enjoy this. I really like it. :D It's a x-mas gift for one of my bff's. So...I'm workin' hard on it. So...Ya know. R&R and all that jazz. :D Thank you!**

"Alright people," Edge began to talk into the microphone he was holding. Randy Orton stood there, holding his Tag Team Championship belt. "I know you all will be deeply depressed to hear this…but…there will be no Cutting Edge tonight." The crowd started to cheer and Edge sighed angrily and looked over at Randy.

"Just keep on going." Randy told him.

"Right." He paused. "But, Rated-RKO does have a special announcement. Which I know all you small people will be thrilled to hear." Edge gave Orton a nod and handed him the microphone.

"Thank you, Edge. Now, for our announcement, I would like it to be quiet." The crowd started to get louder and started to chant 'You Suck' at them. Randy clenched his hand into a fist. "You people will get quiet for that damn DX, but not us?! We just as good them! Hell, we're _better_ then them! You idiots just don't realize it because you're busy tell other people to 'suck it'!" Randy started to pace around the room when they wouldn't stop chanting. "FINE! Since you assholes won't be quiet, I'll just say it! Rated-RKO is going to put an end to this D-Generation X era. They're worn out! They're gunna die soon!" The crowd fell silent once Randy finished. Edge yanked the microphone out of Randy's hand and glared at everyone in the audience.

"You people suck! You'll get quiet if we say that the old has-beens are gunna die, but not if we have an announcement!" Edge held up his championship. "You see these!? These are for the best of the best! When was the last time DX have had the Tag Team Championships." Randy went over and grabbed his own microphone.

"I'll answer that one, Edge. Uh…NEVER!"

"That's right! NEVER! You're looking at the 12-time Tag Team Champion and the youngest WWE champion EVER! You can't say that about D-Generation X!" Randy was about to speak when DX's theme music came on and they stood at the top of the ramp.

"No. You can't say that about DX. But…you can say that all together DX has won 24 belts. So…I don't really know whose going to win that debate." Triple H said immediately.

"Ya see, you may think this is about belts, but it's not! We're just making a statement." Edge said while nodding.

"Sure ya were." Shawn said crossing his arms.

"Oh really, we were. This about making you old fogies retire! We're sick of you and you're annoying 'suck it'. We're sick of your crotch shots. We're sick of YOU!" Randy told them and leaned against the ropes.

"Wow! I never knew you felt that way. I am utterly shocked. How about you, Shawn?"

"Thoroughly, Hunter, thoroughly and utterly." Shawn paused and rubbed his chin. "So…you're going to…make us…retire?" He turned to Trips. "What do you think about that, Hunter?"

"Well, Shawn, I think that they are entitled to their opinion, but…it's a very farfetched one, if I do say so myself."

"Oh, but we're not going to make _both_ of you retire! Just one of you. And we have the contract right here. It says, and I quote, "If D-Generation X loses the match that they are assigned to fight, then one member of the D-Generation X must retire."" Randy shook the contract around.

"Ha." Edge said.

"Ha, ha." Randy echoed and smirked. The Icon looked over at his partner and cocked an eyebrow.

"Did Vince sign that?" The Game asked. Randy just nodded. Edge went over to the contract and pointed at it.

"Right there!" He stopped pointing and put his hands on his hips. "So…you up for the challenge? Or you afraid that legendary D-Generation X is going to spilt up once again." DX looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah. We're up for it. Only because it'll give us something to do besides beat the living hell out of the male cheerleaders." Hunter responded.

"Then come on down and sign it!" Randy pulled a pen out of his pocket and held it up. "Come on, old men, get down here faster!"

"We're coming, damn!" Hunter said while entering the ring. He was about to sign the contract when Shawn put his arm out in front of him.

"There's just one thing. What type of match is it?"

"I'm glad you asked, Shawn. I don't know if you two remember this one, but, the Inferno match ring a bell?" Edge said and smirked. Shawn frowned and looked at the ground, while Trips just stood there with his jaw hanging open. "I'm going to take that as a yes. But…it's not going to be _any _kind of an Inferno match. It's going to be a Cage Inferno match."

"How in all hell is that going to work out? The fire wouldn't even touch us." Hunter said.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong." Randy corrected him. "It won't touch us directly, but the heat will touch the metal. And I know you know how to get out of a cage match, climb the cage or open the door. And that…has to door with the touching the _metal _cage." Randy smirked and laughed a little.

"He does have a point…" Shawn told his partner. "Should we go through with it?" The Cerebral Assassin stood there and pondered for a moment.

"…wait a second. What if we win? What do we get? You said that if you win one of us will retire. That's your trophy, what's ours?" Randy looked over at the Rated-R Superstar and shrugged.

"We…never really thought about it. We didn't think that we'd get this far."

"You're well prepared." Shawn muttered and scratched his forehead.

"I think that we should be able to pick. Since you two picked your prize."

"…Fine." Edge said.

"Good. Now, what should it be?" The four superstars were quiet for a good minute or two when finally Shawn Michaels snapped his fingers.

"I got it! How about…if we win. They…can never tag team again, or even talk to each other?" Triple H stopped his pacing and shook his index finger at HBK.

"I…like that. That sounds good. We'll go with that!" Randy sighed and shrugged again.

"Fine!" He held out the contract again. "Just sign it!" Hunter was about to sign it again, but Shawn stopped him again.

"Who's going to retire if we lose?"

"Neither, because we're not going to lose."

"But…what if we do?" Triple H sighed and looked at Shawn. He knew that Shawn wouldn't step up to the plate and say that he will.

"…I guess I will." He said and put his hands in the pockets.

"…That wouldn't be fair."

"Of course it wouldn't be fair. It wouldn't be fair if you retired either, man. But…who cares? We'll win, don't worry." Hunter once again went to sign the contract, he stopped before he was about to sign it just in case Shawn were to stop him. He didn't, so he signed it and handed the pen to Shawn. HBK did that same and dropped the pen. Edge snatched the contract and laughed.

"Be prepared for your own personal Hell." Edge said and left ring followed by the Legend Killer. Randy stopped before he walked back stage and pointed at DX.

"Oh…by the way. The Cage Inferno match is going to be in next week." He smirked and walked back stage. Randy met up with Edge and walked back to their locker room. RKO leaned up against the wall and looked at Edge. "…How in the hell are we going to beat them? It's all fair in that match."

"I was hoping you'd ask that. I have the greatest idea _ever_!"

"Go on." Randy said, lifting his back off the wall.

"Well, before next week, we can get DX on bad terms with each other." Edge told him.

"Okay…how do we do that?"

"Hm…" The Rated-R Superstar started to pace back and forth, thinking. "We…can say that we heard…Triple H say something about Shawn!" Randy nodded and then rubbed his chin.

"That's easier said then done. You _know _that he wouldn't say anything about him."

"I don't know…Hunter seems like the back-stabbing type." He paused. "He _is _the backstabbing type." Edge shrugged. "But c'mon, man, it can work! We just have to play the cards right!" Randy thought for a moment then shrugged.

"Alright, I'll help out." Randy shoved his hands his pocket and looked at the ground. "What should I do?"

"You…you can go tell HBK that heard Trips say that…he thinks that he's better then him…and…yeah. That'll do." Randy blinked and shrugged.

"Alright. When should I go?"

"Hm…they should be back from the ring by now, go and see where Shawn's at. If Hunter's with him, don't say anything."

"Really, Edge? I shouldn't say anything if Hunter's with him? Damn…I thought that I should!" Edge just glared at Orton and continued.

"If he's not then go on through with it. Alright? Now go."

"What the hell are you going to do? Stand there?"

"I gotta go and talk to Coach, okay? Now…go." Randy shrugged and left the locker room and walked down the halls looking for Michaels. He searched for a good five minutes, and still no sign of him. Randy resorted to asking someone.

"Hey…have you seen Shawn Michaels?"

"Yeah, he's over by the refreshment stand, wh-" Randy shoved the guy out of the way and walked towards the stand. And there Shawn was, drinking a bottle of water. "Michaels!" Randy called out to him. Shawn turned his head and rolled his eyes.

"What?!" He asked, irritated.

"Man, I have some bad news…"

"What? We're being banned, or we have a handicap match coming up?" Shawn asked and took a drink of water.

"No…it's worse."

"Oh no!" HBK said sarcastically.

"Really, man. I heard Hunter talking about you." Randy said. Shawn spat out his water and started to laugh hysterically. "I knew you'd laugh, but it's true!" Shawn just shook his head and started to walk away, while laughing. Randy caught his wrist and turned him back. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"Uh…huh. Of course you are. I'll be sure to alert the news." Shawn said, trying to walk away again.

"Why won't you believe me?!" Randy asked.

"…Did you fall on your head or something?"

"…No."

"Why won't I believe you? Well…there are series of answers for that, but I'll give ya two. Number 1: Hunter's my friend, my brother, he wouldn't do that. Number 2: You hate me. And I hate you. Why in the _world_ would you 'try' to help me out, by telling me my partner was talking about me?"

"Because, Shawn, it's the truth. Yeah, I hate you. But it wouldn't be fair if I didn't tell you that your teammate was talking about you, which caused you two to lose, would it?" Randy paused. "He can't be too good of a friend if he talks about you, can he?" Randy said and started to walk away. "If you still won't believe me, go and listen to him. I'm sure he's still talkin' about you." RKO shrugged and walked back to his locker room. He walked in, and saw Edge wasn't there; he shrugged, sat down, and waited for Edge to come back. A couple minutes later, Edge walked back in.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Perfect, say goodbye to D-Generation X." The Legend Killer smirked.

"Good…"

Shawn stood there, at the refreshment table, and thought about what Randy said to him. _Should I really…trust him? I mean…he sounded liable. But…Hunter wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't. _He sighed and threw his water away. "Nothin' to lose." He said to himself and walked over to Triple H's locker room. The door was open and heard him talking. Shawn just leaned up against the wall and listened.

"I mean…the kid won the belt, what, three times?" Triple H asked. "He thinks he's the greatest guy in the business. Maybe once he wins the belt at least two more times, he'll be better, but not as good as me, ya know?"

_You've got to be kidding me! _Shawn looked at the ground sadly, and then looked back up. _…He was right. Hunter **did **talk about me behind my back. _He shook his head and walked off. HBK was about to leave the building when he ran into Randy.

"Whoa, Shawn, where you goin'?" Randy asked.

"Home. You were right. Hunter's not my friend."

"I told you, man." RKO gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "…You…do know that you have to team with him next week right?"

"Yeah…I know. I'm not too thrilled about it." He sighed and started to walk again. Shawn left the building and a smirk creped upon Randy's face.

"Mission accomplished." He said to himself and walked back to Edge. "Shawn's gone." RKO told Edge.

"Perfect."

"Why'd you go and see Coach?"

"To further bury DX. I got Coachman to make Hunter a 5 on 1 Handicap match." Edge grinned and started to laugh.

"Good job, man." Randy said and sat down again, proud of their handy work.

"Everything's almost done. We just have to tell Trips about his match." Edge smirked and pulled Randy up and walked out of their locker room.

Hunter walked out of his locker room and looked around. "Where the hell is Shawn?" He started to walk down the hall and met up with Rated-RKO. "What'd you do to Shawn?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"What? Us? Why would make such an assumption?!" Edge asked.

"Knock it off, where is he?"

"We have no clue. But we do have something to tell you, Coachman signed you up for a 5 on 1 Handicap match." Randy told him.

"What the- why?!"

"No clue." Edge said while shrugging.

"God damnit!" He sighed angrily and ran his fingers through his hair. "Spirit Squad I'm assuming?" Rated-RKO nodded. "Shit…I'm sick of them. Whatever…if you see Shawn tell him I'm lookin' for him." The Game turned back around and shut the door to his locker room.

"Randy, my good friend, life…is good."

"No, Edge, it's great." Randy laughed while Edge and he walked down to the ring so they can watch the match between Hunter and the male cheerleaders.

**R&R please!**


	2. Trips vs The Spirit Squad

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaccccccck. Yay. Thanks for the reviews. Made me feel pretty good. Uhhm...Yeah. I don't really know what to say...uh. Enjoy. Don't mind the typo's. Everyone makes em. :) R&R!**

They made it over to the announce table and sat down. They didn't bother to put on a head-set; they figured it wouldn't last very long. D-Generation X's music came on, and Triple H walked down to the ring, not even bothering with the daily ritual. Instead, he just stood in the ring, glaring daggers at Rated-RKO. While waiting for The Spirit Squad, Hunter got out of the ring and walked up to Edge and Orton.

"What the hell did you do with Shawn!?"

"_We _didn't do anything to him. It's more like _you're _the one that did." Randy told him, shoving Trips back a little bit.

"What?!" Hunter continued to glare at them, but mostly RKO. Edge just nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, Hunter, he over heard you talking about him. Thanks to us." Edge pointed in front of him. "Watch out." Triple H turned around and The Spirit Squad attacked him. He grabbed behind Kenny and Mitch's necks and slammed them together, then took Nicky, Johnny and Mikey and threw them over the barricades one by one. Trips turned back to Rated-RKO and got to the glaring glared at them.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't say a _thing _about him!"

"Oh, but from where Shawn caught it, I think you did." Randy told him and smirked. Hunter just grabbed Randy's shirt and stared at him. He was about to punch his face in, but instead he just threw him into the barricade, got in the ring and waited for The Spirit Squad to recuperate. Once they were all up and ready to go, the match finally started, and Hunter started to work on Mitch. That didn't last very long; the other members tackled him into the turnbuckle and started to attack him left and right. The Game eventually worked his way out of the turnbuckle and spine-bustered the closest man to him, which was Kenny. That further 'raged' The Spirit Squad and they all bombarded him, again, and threw him into the turnbuckle once again. Johnny got out of the ring and held Trips' arms in place, while Nicky held his feet. Luckily for Hunter, Nicky and Johnny weren't strong. He pried his foot out of Nicky's grip and kicked him the face while kicking the other members away. Triple H then clocked Johnny in the face with the back of his head and stepped away from the turnbuckle.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Edge said while standing up. Orton grabbed a chair and threw it in the ring while The Spirit Squad tackled Triple H to the ground again. Rated-RKO rolled into the ring, microphone in one hand, and a chair in the other. "You guys are pathetic!" Edge screamed at them and pointed to Hunter. "It's one guy!"

"I don't even know why we asked you two to help us." Randy said sighing. "Whatever. Let's actually get done with what was _supposed _to be started!" Triple H once again, kicked The Spirit Squad off and got up. He just glared at Rated-RKO and picked up a one of the members.

"Here ya go." He said and shoved the member at them while laughing. The Game just shook his head and got out of the ring. Randy shoved the man away and stood up.

"Get back here!" He screamed. RKO grabbed the chair, ran at Hunter and hit him square in the back with the chair. Triple H cringed and fell to ground. "Was that so hard?!" Randy asked while flipping Hunter over. "C'mon now, was it?!" He put the chair to Trips neck and pressed down on it, choking him.

"Of course it wasn't! But The Spirit Jack-Off's can't do anything right!" Edge responded for them. Randy stopped applying pressure and backed up a little.

"Now, can maybe one of you come and put him in the ring?!" Randy asked them, pointing towards Hunter. Kenny nodded and hopped out of the ring, grabbing Trips' foot and dragging him towards the ring. Johnny walked over to the ropes and helped getting Hunter in the ring. It took them a good five minutes to actually get him in there. "You guys are pathetic!" Randy said while getting back in the ring.

"Now…" Edge began. "This…" He pointed at the object he was holding. "This is a chair. See it? Good. What you do with it, is you can either A. Sit in it, like so." Edge set up the chair and sat in holding arms up slightly. "Or B. Hit people with it." The Rated-R Superstar got up and folded the chair up. "Like so." He lifted the chair and hit The Cerebral Assassin on the back with it. "Do you need another example?"

"We-" Mitch started.

"Of course you do!" Randy responded while taking the chair again and hitting Hunter on the head. "Got it? Do you five think you can handle it?"

"Of course we can! We're not just anyone you know!" Mikey said while yanking the chair out of Randy's hands. He lifted the chair and hit Trips on the head again.

"I'm impressed! You hit him the first try. Good job!" Edge complemented him. Triple H just lay on the ground, holding his head.

"Now this one is a little bit more complicated. Watch." Edge put the chair underneath The Game's left thigh, while RKO grabbed another chair.. "Pay close attention, okay?" He took a few steps back, grabbed the chair, and lifted it above his head. Edge then slammed it down as hard as he could on his thigh. Hunter squirmed around, trying to get out of the ring, but Randy just stood on his foot and kept him in place. Triple H low blow-ed Randy and struggled to get up. The Cerebral Assassin grabbed one of the chairs and smirked. He stood up and smacked Nicky in the head with the chair. The Game leaned over and picked up Randy's microphone.

"How pathetic are you?!" He asked, while putting all his weight on his right leg. "I mean, you couldn't take me out, Spirit Squad?! You just _had _to bring in the retards!"

"Hey, you little-" Edge started.

"It takes seven guys to 'take me out'. Even with that many, I'm still goin'! Yeah, my legs a little screwed up, and yeah, I can't see straight, but I mean come ON! You guys really do suck." Triple H shrugged and dropped the microphone. He went to go and leave the ring when Edge speared him through the ropes and started to punch him over and over again. Randy finally got up from the low blow and hopped up on the turnbuckle. He tossed a chair over to Edge and stood up straight. The Rated-R Superstar laid the chair on Hunter's chest and stepped out the way. Randy jumped off the turnbuckle and Frog Splashed Trips. RKO rolled on the ground in agony, while Hunter curled up slightly holding his stomach. The Spirit Squad got out of the ring and helped RKO up. Edge just laughed at Hunter and helped Randy to the back.

"That was perfect, man." Edge told him.

"Yeah…and it hurt like hell!" Edge just gave him a pat on the back.

"Don't worry…after next week you won't have to do any more Frog Splashes on a chair."

"I don't even think I'd be able too…" Randy told him. Edge just nodded and gave him another pat on the back.

"C'mon, let's go before someone comes after us." Randy nodded slightly and they both left the stadium.

**R&R**


End file.
